


not so little crush

by sunlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Skinny Dipping, larry stylinson - Freeform, x factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlou/pseuds/sunlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the thing is, is that neither one of them have ever liked a guy before, but Harry thinks Louis’ eyes are just about the prettiest ocean blue color he’s ever seen in his life, and Louis just may think that the shape and luscious pink color of Harry’s lips are the most enticing things he’s ever seen in his life and they just don’t know what to do with this new found information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so little crush

**Author's Note:**

> so i got this idea off a post on tumblr and idk its crappy and im really bad at endings so tell me what you think i guess :) thanks!

To say that they were super happy to get through the judges houses would definitely be an understatement. When the chance to move on came up, the boys took it and none of them could be more excited.

At the moment they are all at Harry’s step-dads bungalow “preparing” for the judges house competition. To say the least, there’s a lot of messing around a little “preparing” being done. They have spent the last days hanging out and getting to know each other. Harry will never say this out loud, but he is just so surprised on how well they all just “click”. He has never gotten along with any four boys than he has with these four.

The biggest surprise for Harry though is his relationship with Louis, the boy from the X-Factor restroom with the worn out Toms, soft fringe, adorable laugh and icy blue eyes. From the minute Harry saw Louis he knew he was screwed.

Everything between them just flows so naturally, like they’ve known each other for years. Just thinking about Louis puts a smile on Harry’s face.

It’s the last night at the bungalow and Harry and Louis want to end it with a bang. The boy’s have other plans though.

“Guys it’s really late, and besides were gonna have to wake up early, so I think it’s just better if we all go to bed.” Liam states giving Harry and Louis a knowing look.

“I agree I’m super tired, I’m gonna head to bed, night guys!” Zayn half-yelled already making his way up the stairs.

A string of 'goodnights' were said, some sounding sadder than others. Louis turned to face Liam, “Liam what are you talking about late, it’s barely midnight!” he exclaims, Louis does not like this one bit.

“Whatever you guys can stay up and be knackered in the morning, just don’t come complaining to me!”

Liam heads up the stairs to his room quietly, cautious of a sleeping Zayn. Harry lets out a little “hmph” and crosses his arm over his chest. Louis looks at him with an amused smile, then turning his head to look a Niall with high, pleading eyebrows.

Niall yawns and Louis knows he’s out too. “Sorry mate, I’m so tired I could probably sleep for ten years!”  
Louis rolls his eyes, “Whatever, goodnight Niall, me and Harry are gonna have a bunch of fun without you guys!”

Harry and Louis can hear Niall dragging and dropping his feet on the steps of the stairs, obviously caring less about the two sleeping boys upstairs.

“They’re such party poopers I swear!” the Doncaster boy exclaims, flopping down on the couch next to Harry. 

Harry hums in agreement. They are quiet for a minute until Harry shoots up from his seat and looks at Lou with a sly smile. “I have an idea,”

“What is it?”

“Skinny dipping.” Harry replies. Louis may or may not have just choked on his own saliva a little.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, you guys have already seen me naked so I obviously have nothing to hide, and besides, it’ll be fun.” Harry gives his best smile, trying to convince Louis.

“Uhh… Fuck it, let’s go,” Louis says finally giving in.

“Yaaaaaaay!” Harry screams like a two-year-old, grabbing onto Louis hand and running out the back door.

When they finally get outside onto the patio, they both strip down to their birthday suits and jump in, despite the probably freezing cold water. Harry loses track of time after a while of swimming/ having play water fights with Louis whilst trying to figure out the best technique to shaking his hair like a dog in Louis’ face. Harry thinks he’s having too much fun for his own well being, not even able to take the smile off his face for one second, but its probably the most fun he’s ever had in a while if not that, then ever. 

Louis comes up from the pool, steps out and dries off. He grabs his towel and wraps it around his waist, smiling down at the boy still inside the pool.

“Come on baby Tarzan! Get out!” Louis play yells at the Cheshire boy. Soon enough Harry follows suit and dries off as well. The both sit down at the edge of the pool, sticking their feet back inside.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, looking up at the night sky and just thinking about life, occasionally stealing glances at each other and blushing every time they meet each other’s eyes. See the thing is, is that neither one of them have ever liked a guy before, but Harry thinks Louis’ eyes are just about the prettiest ocean blue color he’s ever seen in his life, and Louis just may think that the shape and luscious pink color of Harry’s lips are the most enticing things he’s ever seen in his life and they just don’t know what to do with this new found information.

“Harry, do you like anyone?” Louis asks. This question has been stuck in his throat; he’s just been dying to know the answer, now just gaining enough bravery to ask.

“I guess… yeah, I think I do.” Harry is just really confused right now because how is he supposed to answer if he doesn’t even know himself.

“Oh, haha that’s great,” Louis chuckles nervously, looking down in his lap and playing with his fingers. He knew Harry would never in a million years like him. Louis internally slaps himself I the face for ever even asking.

Harry blushes slightly then asks hesitantly,” Do you have a crush on anyone, Lou?”

“I’d like to think so, yeah.” Louis replies. If he’s being honest he thinks this is just all one big screw up, he should’ve never said anything to begin with, but it’s too late now.

A sudden burst of confidence runs through him and he finds himself out of know where saying, “So, have you ever tried anything with a guy?” himself a little confused, leaving him asking himself ”where the hell did that come from?”

“Nah, only with girls,” Of course. ”Never had any guys to actually do anything with I suppose.”

Louis laughs nervously,”Yeah haha, me neither.”

There’s a long, semi-awkward silence between the two. Then at the same time they both turn to look at each other, locking eyes. They freeze, no one making any sudden movements too afraid to ruin this movement. Harry’s eyes stay locked on Louis’s and he watches Louis’ eyes stare hungrily at his lips. Louis looks up with pleading eyes and that’s when Harry sort of loses it.

Harry suddenly lunges forward closing the space between the two boys lips. He hits Louis’ mouth a little hard causing the Donny lad to squeak. They both just sit there, lips on lips, eyes closed, no one daring to move just yet. Then little by little they start to move their lips, weaving them in and out of each other. Harry catches Louis bottom lip into his mouth and starts to suck on it. Harry then opens his mouth, allowing Louis tongue to meet his. Louis rubs his tongue all around Harry’s mouth, causing a moan to emit from Harry. Louis slowly slides his hand up into Harry’s damp hair and pulling softly, gaining control of the kiss. Harry slides his hand onto Louis thigh and squeezes. They continue for a couple more minutes, stopping reluctantly when the need for air became too high.

They’re both breathless, still in close proximity. Harry’s eyes are still closed when he hears a little chuckle come from the mouth of his bandmate. 

“It’s you haha,” Louis laughs

“What’s me?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow, breathless.

“You’re my crush; I have a crush on you.” Louis smiles, staring lovingly into Harry’s lust blown eyes.

“Well if I didn’t make it obvious enough, you maybe, kinda are my crush as well?”

“You are a complete nerd.” Louis says smiling.

“Does this mean we can try like dating or something?” Harry asks hesitantly.

“Yeah… yeah that sounds alright to me.” Louis smiles softly at Harry.

They both lean in for another kiss, this one being shorter with less tongue.

After they pull away they take their feet from inside the water, grab their clothes and walk back toward the inside of the house. Louis in front while Harry behind, Harry pinching his bum multiple times while running up the stair, causing small giggles from Louis the whole time.They brush their teeth, wash faces and change into clean clothes, and instead of going into their separate rooms, the both jump into Harry’s bed, snuggling up with Harry spooning Louis under the covers. In this moment, they are just happy to finally have someone to call home.


End file.
